First
by Splintered Rainbows
Summary: One-shot. Too fluffy. Read or not to read? YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED AT THE CONTENT OF FLUFFINESS. LxM 3


One-shot-1000 words~~ Yay! I'm so happiee...

More Len and Miku fluff.

Extremely fluffy.

If you do puke, it's not my fault.

_**WARNING: EXTREMELY CLICHE AND FLUFFY! - YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid. I **_WISH_** I did... ; - ;

* * *

><p><strong>First look, the shy exchange of pointed glances. <strong>

_Her slender, long fingers combed meticulously through the tangled teal mess. She sighed, berating herself for staying up late just to finish that _hopeless_ romance novel. The dark circles that were imprinted below her sleep-covered orbs were grinning triumphantly. Len would notice them (actually, she wasn't even sure he knew of her existence, not one glance was spared in her direction), her sudden imperfection. She yawned sloppily, not caring for the temporary disfigurement of her face._

_And then, he just had to appear next to her, the glinting eyes picking up every single detail of her ugliness. She gasped and leapt slightly to the side, shocked. _Now what?_ Cursing her ill fate, she could only fade into a shadow of defeat and misery; Len would certainly be disgusted with her imperfection._

_Yet he only beamed wider. Was he mocking her? No, Len was a kind and innocent boy. She grimaced, yawning again as she stretched, sighing. Her heart, it sped up despite the exhaustion. Len, his messy golden fringe and facial features (she will not mention of the pools of excitement that glow like neon, pulsing signs, for that will only result in her gaping like an idiot), tugged on the heartstrings of many girls. Miku, was no exception. _

_Was he glancing at her from under his long lashes? Was that a flurry of pink or a trick of the light?_

* * *

><p><strong>First touch, the sudden bumping of warm fingers.<strong>

_He reached for the pen, pearly whites worrying his luscious red lips. The test wasn't that hard, it was only the presence of that ditzy girl next to him. _

_She felt around the table aimlessly for her own stationery, her brows knitting together as the emerald pupils narrowed into slits. _Trick question? Probably. _Her other hand was drumming on the table gingerly. _

_And she felt something warm, comforting as her hand paused in its tracks. She looked up, only to see a lovely flush adorning Len's face._

_Shoot._

* * *

><p><strong>First words, apologies in fervent whispers.<strong>

_"I'm really sorry... I shouldn't have caused you to fall," he murmured, lifting her up, trying to avoid any further (if possible) contact._

_"It-it's okay! I didn't watch where I was going, actually!" she cried softly, almost incoherently._

_She almost slipped again, stumbling on her leg. Alarmed, he grasped onto her arms with both hands. She gazed behind her shoulder at the floor carelessly, before grinning at him. He drunk in the intoxicating smile, grace adorning her features. How could someone make his heart race, thump noisily and crash against his ribs in waves, he didn't know. _

_And her voice, he wanted to hear more (not apologies, of course- they made them seem like strangers.). It was sweet and soprano, with a hint of innocence. They continued whispering apologies and shooting each other embarrassed looks. Soft, tender and mysterious, were those words that were passed around. Their first interaction._

_Their secret._

* * *

><p><strong>First date, in rosy blushes and innocent giggles.<strong>

_He had asked her out for once, and Miku almost fainted if not for the arms that pulled her back to reality. She dressed to impress, her luminous beauty glowing positively. Her spaghetti-strap dress showed off her slender and long arms, snow white. The silk wrapped itself around her slim frame as she twirled about in enthusiasm. It was teal with white lace, matching the colour of her eyes. _

_He tried to be casual about it, a jacket (Kaito insisted on that attire- it would be perfect if the lady were to feel cold) over his black shirt and plain jeans. Not to mention, those headphones that hung slack around his neck. He had checked himself over and over again nervously in front of Rin's mirror. For that, you could imagine Rin's fury and impatience at her brother's lack of self-confidence (and possibly the fact that she could not use her dressing table)._

_They were heating up, blushing adorably (though Len would really protest- it wasn't 'cool'). Miku had the flurry of pink tainting her cheeks, her eyes widening in surprise as Len held her hand protectively. Len tried to look away, but Miku would always engage him in a conversation, forcing their eyes to meet. _

_One sensitive topic was met and Miku started giggling innocently, the sound of her laughter like chimes ringing gently in the breeze. Len stopped for a moment, and stared at her, trying to take in as much of that music into his memory. He was gazing in wonder and awe at her face, shyly covered by a hand to hide her perked-up lips. It was irresistible and he struggled not to put his arms around her, pulling her into a bear hug. She caught sight of his ogling and waved a hand in front of his maroon face._

_It turned scarlet as he coughed awkwardly. His eyes darted around anxiously, trying to seek an explanation that would not make him seem weird. He puffed out his cheeks in denial at her restless chuckling. She found that adorable and lovely, almost squealing with delight at the sight. Releasing a hand from her face, she used a finger to poke his cheeks, watching (amusedly) at how he trembled at the touch and leapt away. _

_The Ferris wheel stopped for a moment and they were high up in the air. The stars winked and glinted with mischievous intent. Miku was captivated (how strange, for she was captivating and yet also captivated) by the picturesque image of the moon shining bright and the stars blinking like a neon sign in the dark blue backdrop. She pressed her fingers on the cool glass, her jaw hanging open._

* * *

><p><strong>First kiss.<strong>

_He grabbed her and tilted her chin to meet his face._

_Hesitation, it hung in the air, thick and suppressing. _

_Their breaths stopped in anticipation._

_And he lowered his head to hers, deliberately prolonging the moment._

_Lips met, eyes narrowed and closed._

_They tasted each other, relishing in the flavours._

* * *

><p>I told you it was fluffy! I told you! Told you!<p>

And you still read?

You must have a strong stomach.

O.O

Sigh, why so fluffy~ I'm stuck to nothing but fluff nowadays.

I need something realistic. LOL

SplinteredRainbows~ :D


End file.
